malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Korabas
Korabas, the Otataral Dragon,Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13 was an enormous Dragon whose aspect was Otataral.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.472 In House of Chains ] Pearl and Lostara Yil came across her within the ruins of the Imperial Warren, though she was not named. They observed her within a spherical pocket warren that sealed the gate to the stars and misty swirls of an alien world's night sky. Within, she had been spiked to an enormous wooden X-shaped cross as large as a four-storey building. Chains had been wrapped around her neck, holding her massive wedge-shaped head up. Her wings were spread and pinned wide, while her hind limbs were impaled. Despite this, she still lived, although her aura of otataral was contained within her prison.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.472-474 Pearl claimed the otataral dragon was part of nature's strive for symmetry and balance. By devouring magic and consuming warrens, the otataral dragon was an answer "for every other dragon that ever existed, or ever will."House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.473 Pearl and Lostara followed six sets of tracks to Kurald Thyrllan, where they discovered the dragon's jailors had posted their names in an unknown language on a pillar shaped like an elongated pyramid.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.475-476 In The Crippled God Korabas was the largest among the Eleint. She was also known as the 'Eye of Abnegation', the storm's centre where the stillness of matter becomes absolute. She caused all life around her to die instantly. Once freed, the baring of an item made of Otataral would summon her to its location. The Errant revealed that when K'rul bargained with the Eleint in the creation of the Warrens, one Eleint among the Grand Clan was selected to be the Otataral Dragon as a balance to all the other Eleint. Many had tried to kill her, but all had failed. Even her imprisonment required an elaborate trap that took centuries for Anomander Rake to devise. Korabas was freed from her chains through a combined effort by three Elder Gods: the Errant, Sechul Lath, and Kilmandaros. This was done in a gamble that would allow their return to power, though both Sechul Lath and Kilmandaros seemed less interested in that power than the Errant. Once freed, she fled blindly through the Warrens. During this time, the Eleint managed to break free from their Hold of Starvald Demelain. Realizing the danger posed by Korabas and in a mindless frenzy due to the presence of so many dragons at the same time, they tracked Korabas down and attacked her. Since she was immune to their magic, they had to kill her with tooth and claw. Wishing to continue living, if only to create something instead of destroying it, Korabas fought hard in her one bid for freedom. The battle was dragged into the mortal realm as Korabas had been summoned by Adjunct Tavore Paran's Otataral sword which she had placed in the Glass Desert. At the same time, the ensuing battle drew so many dragons that T'iam began to manifest, a force capable of destroying the world of mortals. This was prevented by the renewed chaining of Korabas in a barrow beneath the Otataral sword, accomplished by the hands of Heboric and the help of the Crippled God. In Fall of Light Korabas' full name was Korabas Otar Tantaral.Fall of Light, Chapter 5, UK HB p.142 Notes and references Category:Eleint Category:Females